


[Podfic of] Conventions Are Fun (And The People Are Funner)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Gravity Falls, Invader Zim, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious Mysteries Annual Convention (known informally as MyMy-Con) tends to attract a lot of...strange con-goers. When the Pines siblings decide to go to the gathering, they meet some of these strange people.</p><p>Or- in which Dib Membrane is convinced that Bigfoot is at the Sherlock booth waiting for an autograph, Velma Dinkley loses her glasses for the hundredth time, two archenemies argue over ownership of a Cthulhu plushie, and a perfectly pompadoured man loses his nerdly escort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Conventions Are Fun (And The People Are Funner)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conventions Are Fun (And The People Are Funner)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921023) by [dezagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezagirl/pseuds/dezagirl). 
  * Inspired by [Conventions Are Fun (And The People Are Funner)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921023) by [dezagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezagirl/pseuds/dezagirl). 



Title: Conventions Are Fun (And The People Are Funner)

Fandom: Johnny Bravo, gravity falls, Dexter's lab, Invader Zim, Scooby-Doo

Author: dezagirl

Time: 08:27

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Conventions%20Are%20Fun%20\(And%20The%20People%20Are%20Funner\).mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
